How They Live
by AboveMillions
Summary: It's quite simple, really. Pony has a crush on Soda and Soda has a crush on Pony. But neither of them know it. So, how's that gonna work out? R
1. Chapter 1

**I have serious issues cx I might need to talk to my doctor or somethin' xD Anyways, hope you enjoy c:**

Ponyboy was in love with Sodapop.

He's always felt this way. He couldn't help it; it's just the way he felt.Sure, it was wrong, but…nothing ever felt more right.

It was dinner time and Darry was already at the table, eating and then Soda joined, instantly digging in. Lastly, Pony joined but he wasn't eating. He picked at his food and rolled it around.

"You alright there, Pony?" Soda asked, making Pony look up from his plate. He was kind of pail and he was sweating a bit.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," He mumbled, and looked back down at his plate.

Darry got up from his seat and placed the back of his hand on Pony's forehead.

"Pony, you're burning up," Darry stated with a sigh.

"I'll be alright," Pony said, still looking at his plate.

"I don't think so, Pone. You're going to bed, right now," Darry said softly, yet sternly.

Pony nodded and got up. He stood up a bit too fast because once he was on his feet, he became dizzy, making him stumble. Darry and Soda were on their feet instantly and rushed to Pony's side, helping him keep his balance.

"Whoa, Pone, easy there," Soda said softly.

If Pony had the strength, he would have giggled. But right now, all he wanted to do was get in bed.

"Okay Pony, let's get you to bed," Darry said, picking him up bridal-style.

"Isn't he heavy?" Soda asked worriedly, afraid he'd drop him.

Darry chuckled, "Nah. I mean, yeah, he's getting' big but, he aint that heavy yet."

Soda nodded and helped lay Pony on their shared bed before tucking him in.

"There you go Pony," Soda said, pushing some of Pony's hair out of his eyes.

Pony smiled a small smile, "Thanks guys."

"No problem. If you need anything, just holler, got it kiddo?"

Pony nodded weakly and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep instantly.

Soda got up and walked out of the room

"You've got tomorrow off, right?" Darry asked as they headed back to the table.

"Yeah," Soda said, clearing off Pony's spot and put it in the fridge for later.

"Can you take care of him since I have work tomorrow?" Darry asked.

Soda nodded, sitting back down resume eating.

"Yeah, he's not that hard to handle when he's sick."

Darry nodded and the rest of the evening was quiet.

Soda went to his room after dinner and saw that Pony was still fast asleep. He sighed and began to strip to his underwear before climbing in next to Pony. He noticed Pony shaking so he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him to his chest. Pony's shivers calmed a bit but he was still shivering. That only made Soda tighten his hold on him.

"Good night Pony," He whispered before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Pony woke up first. He opened his eyes and his stomach twisted into knots. He suddenly felt nauseous. He jumped up, ripping himself out of Soda's embrace and made a run for the bathroom.

The movement forced Soda to wake up. He lifted his head and looked around sleepily.

"Ponyboy?" He called out.

The only reply he got was someone gagging and hurling in the bathroom. His eyes widened.

"Pony!" He yelled, jumping out of bed and raced to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and saw his little brother on his knees; his face over the toilet, heaving up all his food from the day previous.

"Oh, Pone," Soda said, kneeling next to his sick brother and rubbing his back in circles with his palm.

They sat there, Pony throwing up for a few more minutes before Pony felt like his stomach was empty and he could throw up any longer. He slumped down on the floor, beads of sweat dropping down his forehead.

"Awe, baby," Soda said, giving Ponyboy a frightened look. He pulled Pony into his arms and Pony instantly snuggled into his side.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Soda rubbing Pony's arm.

"Come in, Pone, we need to get you back to bed," Soda spoke up, carefully standing up.

Pony groaned and felt himself get picked up.

"I know Pony, I know. It aint fun being sick, now is it?" Soda asked giving Pony a smirk.

"Shut up, Soda," Pony mumbled.

Soda chuckled. On the bright side, at least it wasn't as bad as when he got pneumonia. He was asleep for days. Soda couldn't handle it. He wanted to see Pony's beautiful greenish eyes, his perfect smile and hear his perfect voice.

Soda shook his head and laid Pony on the mattress gently.

"Are you hungry, Pony?" Soda asked as he draped the covers over Pony's body, only to have them kicked off of him.

"No," Pony whispered.

Soda sighed, "Okay, well, I'm gonna go make me some breakfast. Holler if you need me, okay baby?"

Pony nodded and sprawled out on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Soda stood there for a minute, admiring his brother's sleeping form. The way his lips were parted a bit and his eyes shut softly, his creamy skin –That became a bit pale from his fever- and his hair sticking everywhere. Soda thought he looked perfect.

Soda sighed and exited the room and went to go make him some eggs.

**First chapter okay? Yes, no? Tell me what you think! ^.^**

**Till next time! ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I guess some people didn't like it? Cx That's okay c: Most people like it, so if you don't I'm sorry c: Just stop reading it xD Here's chapter two for the people who actually like it c:**

It was around 5 when Darry came home. He walked into the house and put his bag down.

"Soda," He called.

"In here," A vice said from the kitchen.

Darry made his way to the kitchen and saw Soda behind the stove, cooking dinner.

"Hey, Soda how's Pony?" Darry asked, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Dar, and he's not looking so good. This morning he threw up and he's been in bed all day. Plus, he won't eat anything," Soda said, turning the stove on low and turning to his older brother.

Darry sighed, "Has he been drinking water at least?"

Soda gave a small nod, "Yeah, but I have to usually force him too."

Darry shook his head, "Is he asleep?"

"He was when I checked on him last time. That was about…maybe 10 or 20 minutes ago." Soda shrugged.

"Okay, when we're done eating, I'm going to g check on him," Darry said, getting some plates and silverware to set the table.

Soda nodded and resumed cooking.

~!~!~!~!~

After dinner, Soda went to go take a shower and Darry went to check on Ponyboy.

"Hey buddy," Darry whispered, slowly pulling Pony out of his dream state.

Pony groaned softly, "Hey Dar."

Darry smiled a bit, "How yah feelin'?"

Pont took a deep breath, "Not too hot, but a bit better."

Darry chuckled, "Okay, well, Soda has work tomorrow and I'll take the day off. I'm sure one day won't hurt."

Pony nodded a bit.

Just then, Soda walked in with just PJ bottoms and no shirt. If Pony wasn't sick, he'd might have drooled.

"Hey, Pone, how yah feeling buddy?" Soda asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Pony's bare shoulder.

"Okay," Pony replied with a small shrug. Soda smiled.

"Good, you're gonna need all the rest you can get."

Pony nodded, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Darry chuckled and nodded, "Sure little brother, you can go back to sleep."

"Thank you," Pony mumbled and closed his eyes.

Soda sighed, "So, you're gonna take a day off tomorrow and watch him, right?"

Darry nodded, "Yeah, then we'll see how he is the next day. If he's better, then I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself. And if he's still the same, then we'll take turns watching him."

Soda nodded, followed by a yawn, "Well, I'm beat, night Darry."

"Night Sodapop, make sure you keep Pony warm, yah hear?" Darry asked, pointing a playful finger at his younger brother.

Soda chuckled, "Yes, sir."

"Okay, see yah in the morning," Darry said and left the room.

Soda sighed and climbed in next to Pony's sleeping form. He pulled Pony closer, pushing his back into his chest. He could feel Pony's heat radiate off of his body. He was extremely warm.

Soda sighed and nuzzled his head into Pony's neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like…Pony, with a mix of sweat from his fever.

Soda closed his eyes and let the world of darkness surround him.

~!~!~!~!~

Pony woke up and turned to his side, hoping to see Soda lying beside him. He sighed when he saw the other half empty. Soda must have gone in early for extra money. God knows they need it.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes like a 2 year old. He felt better but he still felt nauseous.

He shook his head and got out of bed, stretching, feeling a few bones pop in place. He padded off to the bathroom.

"Pony?" He heard Darry called.

"In here," He said, slashing water on his face.

A second later, Darry opened the door.

"Hey, Pone, how yah feeling?" Darry asked, crossing his arms, leaning against the door frame.

Pony nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I feel better; just still feel a bit nauseous."

Darry nodded, "Do you feel nauseous enough to where you can't eat?"

"Nah, I'll eat. I'm starving anyways," Pony said, walking to his room to throw on a t-shirt.

Darry chuckled, "I bet. Soda said you didn't eat at all yesterday."

Pony shrugged and walked to the kitchen, "I knew that if I ate, I'd just throw it up. So, what's the whole point of eating?"

"Well, isn't being full for a little while better than _not_ being full?" Darry asked, dishing out some eggs and bacon for Ponyboy.

"Well, yeah, but I'd rather not throw up later on. That's practically like not eating at all." Pony said, instantly digging into the food that Darry laid in front of him.

Darry sighed, "I guess you're right. So I take it you have your strength back?"

Pony nodded; his mouth full of bacon.

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit tired. I couldn't really sleep last night. It was a bit too hot," Pony said after swallowing.

Darry nodded, "Okay, well, after you're done eating you should go take a shower and then you can go back to sleep, how bout that?"

Pony nodded, "Sure."

"Night Sodapop, make sure you keep Pony warm, yah hear?" Darry asked, pointing a playful finger at his younger brother.

Soda chuckled, "Yes, sir."

"Okay, see yah in the morning," Darry said and left the room.

Soda sighed and climbed in next to Pony's sleeping form. He pulled Pony closer, pushing his back into his chest. He could feel Pony's heat radiate off of his body. He was extremely warm.

Soda sighed and nuzzled his head into Pony's neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like…Pony, with a mix of sweat from his fever.

Soda closed his eyes and let the world of darkness surround him.

~!~!~!~

Pony woke up and turned to his side, hoping to see Soda lying beside him. He sighed when he saw the other half empty. Soda must have gone in early for extra money. God knows they need it.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes like a 2 year old. He felt better but he still felt nauseous.

He shook his head and got out of bed, stretching, feeling a few bones pop in place. He padded off to the bathroom.

"Pony?" He heard Darry called.

"In here," He said, slashing water on his face.

A second later, Darry opened the door.

"Hey, Pone, how yah feeling?" Darry asked, crossing his arms, leaning against the door frame.

Pony nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I feel better; just still feel a bit nauseous."

Darry nodded, "Do you feel nauseous enough to where you can't eat?"

"Nah, I'll eat. I'm starving anyways," Pony said, walking to his room to throw on a t-shirt.

Darry chuckled, "I bet. Soda said you didn't eat at all yesterday."

Pony shrugged and walked to the kitchen, "I knew that if I ate, I'd just throw it up. So, what's the whole point of eating?"

"Well, isn't being full for a little while better than _not_ being full?" Darry asked, dishing out some eggs and bacon for Ponyboy.

"Well, yeah, but I'd rather not throw up later on. That's practically like not eating at all." Pony said, instantly digging into the food that Darry laid in front of him.

Darry sighed, "I guess you're right. So I take it you have your strength back?"

Pony nodded; his mouth full of bacon.

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit tired. I couldn't really sleep last night. It was a bit too hot," Pony said after swallowing.

Darry nodded, "Okay, well, after you're done eating you should go take a shower and then you can go back to sleep, how bout that?"

Pony nodded, "Sure."

**Guys, I know some of you guys think it's sick, but some of us think it's cute c: Don't ask us why, we just do ^.^ So, if you're confused, PM me c: But put it nicely cx I didn't do anything mean to you guys, so why should you be mean to me? Cx Anyways, hope some of you guys like it ^.^**

**Till next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like…update daily on this cx So, some of you guys are confused? Cx SorrY D; I didn't mean to make you guys confused v.v But thanks for warning me c: Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;D**

After eating, Pony got in the shower and Darry cleaned the kitchen. He just put Pony's dirty plate in the sink when the phone rang. He sighed and stopped everything he was doing and made his way to the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, placing a hand on his waist.

"Hey Dar," Soda's voice said through the phone.

Darry chuckled, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Nah, I'm brake. I called to see how Pone's doin'." Soda said.

Darry scratched the back of his neck, "Oh, he's doin' fine. I actually got him to eat. He's in the shower now."

"Wow," Soda said, surprised, "You got him to eat?"

"Yep," Darry said proudly. "He said he feels better, he's just feels a bit nauseous and tired."

"Okay, well, I'll be home by 1 or so," Soda said.

Darry looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it read 9:00 AM.

"Okay," Darry replied, turning away from the clock.

"Well, I gotta go. Steve's having trouble with a customer…again." Soda sighed.

Darry laughed, "Okay, Little Brother. See yah in a bit."

"Kay, Dar. I'll call back in around an hour," Soda said.

"Okay, bye," Darry said, getting ready to hang up.

"Bye,"

Darry hung up the phone just in time for him to hear the shower turn off.

"Pone," Darry called, nearing the bathroom.

"Yea," Ponyboy said through the door.

"Soda said he'd be here around 1 so when he gets here, I might head down to work and do maybe a two hours-worth of work just to get paid a bit." Darry said, keeping his head close to the door so he can hear Pony's response.

Pony smiled at the mention of Soda coming home.

"Okay Dar, but if you go, make sure you don't work too hard. Don't need you getting injured," Pony said, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Darry chuckled, "Sure Little Brother."

And then Darry walked to his room, deciding to read a book to pass up the time.

Pony, in the meantime, tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He was tired, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep. He kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. But whatever position he tried, he became even more restless.

Pony groaned and sat up. He looked around and saw his notebook. He smiled and got up to receive it, along with a pen. He sat back down and began to draw, write, anything he could think of.

~!~!~!~

Soda was dealing with a customer, but his mind kept drifting to Ponyboy. Soda didn't want to leave him this morning, but he knew he had to if he wanted to get paid.

"Uh, sir," A man said, breaking Soda out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sorry, what was it that you needed?" Soda asked, shaking his head.

"If I can get an oil change in my car," The guy said, giving Soda an odd look.

Soda nodded, "Sure,"

Soda walked away, "Steve, some guy needs his oil changed in his car."

Steve nodded and walked in the direction Soda pointed to. Soda was writing something down on a clip-board when he heard someone come in.

"Hey, soda," A voice said behind him.

Sod looked up and turned around and saw his boss standing there.

"Oh, hey, Phil," Soda said, setting the clip board and pencil down.

"Hey, why don't you go home? You've been here since 6 and it's 9. Look, you're one of my best employees and I think you deserve a break. Don't worry, you'll still get paid a days-worth." Phil said, smiling softly at him.

Soda's mouth dropped open, "Are you serious?"

Phil nodded, chuckling, "Yes, Soda. Now hurry before I change my mind," He joked.

Soda smiled, "Thank you Phil,"

"No problem, now go."

Soda chuckled and left DX with a smile on his face.

~!~!~!~

Darry put his book down, sighing. He was bored; extremely bored. He glanced at the clock and read 9:45.

Just as he was about to start reading again, he heard the front door slam.

_Probably Two-Bit,_ Darry thought, rolling his eyes.

Darry got up, getting ready to tell Two-Bit off but a voice, that didn't sound too much like Two-Bit, stopped him.

"Darry, Pony?"

It was Soda's. Darry walked out of his room with a confused expression and walked into the living room and saw Soda taking off his shoes and DX cap.

"Soda, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Darry asked, crossing his arms.

Soda shrugged, "Phil said I can go home early."

Darry gave Sodapop an odd look as he walked past him and into the kitchen. He shook his head and followed Soda into the kitchen.

"So, how's Pony?" Soda asked, digging through the fridge.

Darry sighed, "He's better. He's in his room, taking a nap."

"Okay," Soda said, closing the fridge with a coke Pepsi in his hand. Soda walked out of the kitchen and walked in the direction of his room.

"Uh, Soda, be quiet. He's sleeping." Darry warned from the dining room.

"I know," Soda said, opening his door quietly, only to find Pony lying down on his bed, reading a book.

Soda smirked, "Hey Kid."

Pony looked up and instantly smiled, "Hey Soda. I thought you'd be home at 1."

Soda chuckled, "My boss let me off early."

"Oh," Pony said, not wanting to push the subject any further.

"Whatcha readin'?" Soda asked, pulling the chair next to Pony's bed. Pony smiled an ut the book down.

"Just some random book I found," He said, looking at the cover and saw that it read Here We Come. **(I have no clue if that's a real book. I just you know…thought of one cx )**

Soda chuckled, "I use to read that when I was in middle school."

Pony looked at Soda and saw that he leaned forward and crossed his arms and aid them on the bed and laid his head on his arms.

"How yah feeling baby?" Soda asked, looking at Pony.

Pony shrugged, "Better than I did yesterday."

Soda smiled, "I'm glad you're better."

Pony smiled at his brother. He cared so much for him and that's what made him so special.

Soda stared at Pony, taking in all his features. His creamy skin –that has its color back- his greenish eyes that light up when he's excited, his smile that'll make your day, his pink, full lips that look so…kissable.

Soda stared at him for a few more seconds before leaning forward and capturing his lips with his. Pony stiffened a bit but soon relaxed as Soda slowly lifted his hand and laid it on Pony's cheek softly.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before they pulled away slowly, wanting it to last before it ended.

Their eyes fluttered open and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Whoa…" Pony whispered, breathless.

Soda grinned and brought Pony back into another kiss.

**Hope this chapter wasn't so confusing c: I tried cx Hope you like it c:**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pony and Soda were in their room, Pony with his head on Soda's chest. It was quiet; the only thing you could hear was their breathing. Soda was tracing imaginary patterns on Pony's back while Pony had his eyes closed. Just as Pony was about to go to sleep, Darry called them into the living room.

They got up and linked their fingers together, just to have them untangled before they could get caught by Darry. When they go to the living room, Darry's putting on his tool belt.

Soda clears his throat, making Darry look up.

"Oh, hey guys," Darry said, adjusting his belt.

"You needed us?" Pony asked.

Darry nodded, "Yeah, look, I'm going to do a couple hours of work so, Soda," Darry looked specifically at Soda, "I expect you to keep Ponyboy out of trouble, yah here?"

Soda nodded, and then Darry turned to Pony.

"Pony, behave for Soda, got it?" He asked, pointing a finger at Pony.

Ponyboy nodded.

"Oh Dar, he never gives me trouble," Soda said, waving a hand at him.

Darry nodded, "I know. Well, I have to go. If you guys need anything, call me, okay?"

The boys nodded and said their goodbyes before Darry was out the door.

Soda turned to Pomy and smiled, "Looks like we have the whole house to ourselves."

Pony blushed and ran to the bathroom, causing Soda to laugh and chase after him. But since Pony took track, he made it to the bathroom within 5 seconds.

"Oh no you don't," Soda teased and stopped the door just as it was about to shut.

Pony giggled and backed away.

"Now, why would you run away baby?" Soda asked, with a playful smirk on his face.

Pony shrugged, smiling, "Maybe I wanted to."

Sodapop lifted his eyebrows, "What if I wanted to kiss you?"

Pony smirked, "What if I didn't want you too?"

Soda chuckled softly, "Oh I know you want to kiss me."

Pony raised his eyebrows this time, "Oh really? How would you know that?"

Soda smiled, "I can see it in your eyes."

Soda had Pony trapped against the wall by now and his hands were placed on either side of Pony's head and he leaned down so he could whisper in the younger boy's ear,

"You sure you don't wanna kiss me?"

Pony closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Soda was teasing him. Jerk… **-I don't like cussing cx Sorry xD I know, I'm weird cx I'm 13 so ;p –** Pony looked up at Soda and quickly pressed his lips to Soda's, making Soda chuckle into the kiss and move his hands to Pony's sides, pulling him closer. Pony tangled his fingers in Soda's greased up hair and pulled his head closer, deepening the kiss. Soda smiled into the kiss but soon broke it off panting.

Pony stared at Soda, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Come one," Soda said, also sounding breathless. Soda grabbed Pony's hand and led him out of the bathroom and in the living room. They fell on the couch and started kissing again, Pony on top of Soda. Pony tilted his head, trying to get a better angle and deepened the kiss. Soda's hands ran up his back and into his hair, twisting his fingers in it.

All too soon, they pulled away, needing air. Pony looked down and Soda and gave him on last peck.

They sat up and Pony nuzzled his head into Soda's neck.

"Pony," Soda whispered.

Ponyboy lifted his head from Soda's shoulder and smiled, "Yeah?"

Sodapop smiled softly, "You know we can never tell anyone about this, right?"

Pony nodded, nuzzling his head back into Soda's neck.

"I know," He mumbled.

Soda sighed and stroked the back oh Pony's head.

"You now I love you, right?" Soda asked, hugging Pony close.

Pony nodded into his brother's neck and placed a soft kiss where his neck and shoulder met.

"Pony," Soda sighed, pulling his brother away from his neck, "I mean I _love_ you. As in more than a brother, I'm…I'm in love with you, Pone."

Ponyboy looked at Sodapop, tears gathering into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you too, Soda," Pony said, smiling and letting a tear drop down his cheek.

Soda laughed softly and wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"Come here," Soda whispered, bringing Pony's face down for a short, passionate kiss.

They pulled away and grinned.

Just as the two stood up, the front door was slammed open and Two-Bit came walking in with Steve right behind him.

"Hey guys," Two-Bit said, smiling.

Pony chuckled, "Hey there, Two-Bit, hey Steve."

"Hey Ponyboy. Heard you were sick, how yah feeling now?" Steve asked, walking into the kitchen.

Pony looked at Soda with a smirked then turned back to Steve and Two-Bit with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am,"

Steve got out a chocolate cake and two beers for him and Two-Bite then sat on the floor, watching Mickey.

"That's good to hear kid," Two-Bit said, focusing more on the screen.

Pony laughed and leaned on Soda to balance him. Soda chuckled at Pony's state and ran his hand up and down Pony's back, making sure Steve and Two-Bite weren't noticing.

"Oh hey, Sodapop," Steve said, turning to look at the pair, but focusing on Soda only.

Soda quickly removed his hand, hoping Steve didn't notice. Thankfully he didn't and went on with the conversation.

"Why'd you leave work early?" He asked, taking a chug of his beer.

Soda smiled, "Phil let me out early,"

"Oh man, you're lucky. I wish he'd to that for me," Steve said, but it didn't really bother him and Soda knew that.

"Ha, well, I'm his favorite," Soda said, sticking his tongue out.

Steve did a little mocking voice, and then turned back to the T.V.

"I'm hungry," Pony said, walking to the kitchen.

Soda chuckled and followed him, "Whatcha want to eat?"

Pony placed his hand on his chin and thought, "Hmm."

"Steve and Two-it took the cake so-"

"And it's delicious!" Steve yelled, his mouth full of cake and his eyes never leaving the T.V.

Pony chuckled, but continued, "So…what about some leftover chicken?"

Soda smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Soda warmed up the chicken and made them both a plate and went to go join Steve and Two-Bite on the floor, watching Mickey.

**Like it? Cx Sometimes I feel like I should delete it cause most people think it's wrong but then I remember the people who actually like it, so thanks guys! c:**

**Till next time! Oh, and I think the next chapter's going to have a bit of drama in it ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter c: Hope you like it ^o^**

After a few hours, Pony and Soda were outside, Two-Bit and Steve gone home, and just lying on the grass, staring at the sky.

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if we weren't brothers?" Pony asked, focusing on the sky.

Soda turned to him, "No. I don't really wanna think about that. Cause then I would have never gotten to fall for you as hard as I did."

Pony looked at him and smiled, "You know, if we weren't outside, I'd kiss you."

Soda chuckled, "It's okay."

They turned back to the sky and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey, Pone," Soda spoke up, "I'm gonna grab us a Coke, okay?"

Pony nodded and then Soda stood up and went to the kitchen to get them both a Coke.

Pony sighed and stood up, walked out of the gate and sat on the curb and thought.

He was dating his brother…his brother. How sick can he get?

Pony sighed and placed his head in his hand, sighing.

Suddenly, a car turned the corner, but Pony didn't pay attention. What got his attention was that the car slowed down in front of him. He looked up and saw that it was the same blue Mustang. His heart beat sped up and he stood up, getting ready to make a run for it. The car came to a stop and 3 Socs jumped out, with smirks on their faces.

"Hey, Greaser," One said, stepping closer.

Pony just took a step back, his face going pale.

"Oh, look guys. He's scared," One said darkly, followed by a chuckle.

Pony made his move quickly and ran in the direction of the park.

"Get him," One growled and then they started chasing him.

Pony ran as fast as he could, not looking back once.

Once he got to the park, he tripped over a rock and the 3 guys instantly piled up on him, two pinning him down while the other climbed on top him, straddling him and pulled out a blade. The guy held it to his neck before studying his frightened face.

He chuckled, "Hey there…_buddy_."

Pony struggled to get loose but the two boys just held on tighter. He knew his wrists were going to have bruises, but he just wanted to get free.

"Just stop fighting it, kid. You're not going to win," The guy said, shaking his head.

"Soda!" He yelled, still struggling.

They boys' eyes widened.

"Shut him up!" One hissed.

Another one pulled it out his handkerchief, and quickly gave it to the guy on Pony and Pony kept screaming for Soda.

They guy quicky stuffed it in Pony's mouth, making his cried muffled.

"There, that'd otta keep your trap shut," The gay said, holding the knife closer to Pony's neck.

Ponyboy tried pulling his head further away, but it was no use.

"Like I said, you're going to lose this one," He growled. He stood up and kicked Pony on the side.

Pony groaned and withered around.

They guy chuckled and kicked him a few more times, making Pony cry and groan in pain.

"Hey!" They heard behind them.

They turned around and saw an angry looking Sodapop standing there, his fists clenched.

Everything to Pony was blurry and his eyes were half open.

"Oh look, the other Curtis," The guy said, smirking.

"Step away from my brother, right now." Soda growled.

"And if I don't?" The man challenged.

"We beat you guys once, we're not afraid to do it again," Soda said, his eyes darkening.

The man scoffed, "Whatever. Come on guys, we'll finish this later."

The two guys let go of Pony, and he instantly curled into a ball. Soda ran to Pony and held him in his arms.

"Baby," He whispered, tilting Pony's head to have him look at him. He had tears running down his cheeks and his whole face was red and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sh, sh, babe, you're okay, they won't hurt you anymore," Soda said, hugging Pony close, but also being gentle.

Pony kept sobbing and buried his face into Soda's chest. Soda let him cry and sat there with him for a few minutes.

Finally, Pony's sobs came to quiet hiccups and Soda pulled away and smiled softly at his brother.

"Ready to go home now, baby?" Soda asked, stroking Pony's cheek.

Pony nodded weakly and Soda helped him up and wrapped his arm around his waist and helped him limp home since he was too heavy to carry.

When they got home, Soda instantly put Pony to bed and tucked him in and then Pony was fast asleep instantly.

Soda sighed and pushed some of Pony's hair off of his forehead. He leaned down and pressed his lips on his head softly before getting up and walking to the door. He turned back one more time before closing the door softly and walking into the living room.

Soda got the phone and dialed a number. He waited a few seconds before the person answered.

"Hey Gabe," He said. There was a pause, "Yeah, Hey listen, can you put Darry on the phone? It's an emergency,"

There was another pause.

"Yeah Darry," Soda turned his head in the direction of his bedroom where his baby brother was sleeping, "We have an emergency."

**Cliffhanger? Sorry if it's so short .-. No negativity? Cx Hope you liked it ^o^**

**Till next time! ;D**


End file.
